Eight Days on Her Own
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: Quinn lasts a total of eight days on her own." Quinn tries to fend for herself - and fails
1. On her Own

Just something I came up with. It's pretty bad, however it is my first time writting this fandom, so try to give me a litte slack.

Also, in case you were wondering, **I do not own glee.**

-

Quinn lasts a total of eight days on her own.

The first two nights she spends with glee club at sectionals. Quinn has all her belongings with her (because as it turns out, the fact that the Hudson's _never_ lock their door and are never home has come in handy) which, little to her surprise, does not even begin to match up to how much stuff Rachel brought. It's a tad bit depressing, but Quinn tries not to dwell on it.

Once sectionals are over, Quinn takes turns sleeping at friends (cheerios) houses, and although she is safe and warm, the sheer humiliation Quinn gets whenever seeing their parents is more then enough to drive her away after one night in each, and seeing as she only has four friends who parents would let her stay with them, the sleepovers don't get her very far. (Quinn does consider the idea of sleeping at a glee friend's house, but she quickly erases it when thinking of what _their_ parents will do to her.)

Quinn spends one (horrible) night sleeping in her car. She does not try this again.

The next night she gets a motel. The place is dirty, smelly, and quit certainly has a rat problem, but it's also really cheap, and seeing as the only money she has is supposed to be for the baby, Quinn likes it here.

That is until she wakes up the next morning to find a mouse chewing on one of her shirts. As one might guess, Quinn ends up spending one night in the motel.

And so, this is how after eight hard days on her own, Quinn decides that when you're a homeless, pregnant, ex-cheerleader, current-glee clubber, its okay to ask for help.

She appears at his doorstep around 6:02, and when he opens the door, Quinn can just tell he was in the middle of family dinner.

"…I need a place to stay" she states, trying desperately to sound confident and like she's in control – even though Quinn is well aware that _she_ is the one asking _him_ for help.

He freezes for a moment, and Quinn begins to think he might slam the door in her face, leaving her to fend for herself.

But then he shouts out…

"Mom, make up another plate – we have a houseguest."

Quinn breaths a sigh of relief as Puck picks up her bags and helps her inside.

She is going to be okay.

-

I might write more depending on how I'm feeling, and, as you may guess, feeback and constructive criticism is always loved :)


	2. Learning to be a Jew

Thanks to everybody who wrote just nice reviews on the first chapter, they all put me in a very good mood. Like always I don't really like this chapter, but I never tend to like what I write so you tell me. I tried really hard to keep Puck and Quinn in character, so please tell me if they are not. I also introduced Puck's mother in this chapter so I hope you like her. I know some people have written her to be kind of mean, but in my mind she's just a nice jewish lady. And on the topic of jews, I'm sorry if I mention them alot in this chapter, but its the fourth night of hanukkah and i'm feeling very jewish.

And as you might have quessed, **I do not own glee.**

-

Puck's house smells very… Jewish.

As Quinn walks into his living room, her bags in _his_ hands, the only thing she can comprehend is that the air smells very… Jewish. Not that Quinn really knows if Jews have their own scent, but if they did, this would be it. The only other major thing she notices is that they seem to be watching some old Jewish movie (Quinn feels _very _out of place here), and that his mother is heading straight for her.

"Oh Puck" she begins, wiping tears from her eyes (is the movie really _that_ good?) "Who's your little friend?" his mother then asks.

"Uh… Mom this is Quinn."

"Oh yeah, your Finn's girl" she says, and Quinn can tell that she is just now noticing her rather large stomach "uh…. how has he been?"

"Um… Mom" Puck says as he escorts his mother to the other side of the room, whispering something in her ear, and although Quinn is a little onshore of what it is, she can clearly hear one "What?" and "it's your!"

A few seconds later, Puck and his mother walk back over to her, and Quinn feels like this might be the end.

"Um…Quinn, we have a small quest room down the hall, Puck will show you. It's not very nice but you can stay there."

Right then, Quinn considers the idea of changing her faith, because the Jews have done so much for her.

"…Thank you!" Quinn stammers out after a couple seconds.

"Yeah…." his mother says, walking over to the kitchen and getting a plate. "So, do you want a spring or egg roll with your dinner?"

"… Can I have both?"

-

While the guest room she stays in is very small, it ends up beating all the alternatives by a landslide, and so, Quinn decides asking for help was a _very_ good idea.

Dinner is very lovely, because even though their all sitting in chairs around a pintsized TV, they are eating_ real _– takeout - food (not the vegetarian shit Quinn had to eat at Santana's house. Hello, pregnant girl here, needs meat!), and nobody is staring at her like she's the devil (again, Santana's house. What a waste!) Plus, when Quinn asks for seconds, nobody says "really Quinny, I mean you're going to explode in a couple months anyway, so why make that come any sooner then it has to?" Yeah…Quinn likes it more here.

Later after dinner, while Quinn is settling into her new room (which, oddly enough, feels much safer then her old one at home) she hears a faint knock in the door.

"Ah… hey, I thought I'd bring some towels, you know, if the baby were to out unexpectedly. I also brought you a glass of water and this book of baby names I found in my moms room" Puck said, setting the glass on her dresser and tossing her the towels and book. "There all Jewish names, but you know, I thought it might get you in the baby mood."

"Yeah well…. its kinda hard to get _out_ the baby mood." Quinn said "But… thank you."

"Don't mention it" Puck said as he began to leave.

"….. Hey Puck" Quinn called out "I'm… we're gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah… right… most definitely."

And, oddly enough, Quinn can't help but believe him.

-

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me if I should do more.


	3. Cravings

So this is pretty sucky. It was pretty good in my head, but on paper it's _really_ bad, so I'm sorry for that. I'm thinking of having the next part be like a holiday fic (Pucks Jewish, Quinns christian - its gonna be CRAZY!!!!!!!)

As you know, **I do not own Glee.**

-

Quinn loves Pucks house.

For somebody who has been feeling very, shall we say, uneasy lately, Quinn Fabray is one hundred percent sure that she is completely in love with Pucks house. And she doesn't even know why. The place is a little smaller then Finns (and it occupies more people) and yet Quinn can't help but adore it. Maybe it's the fact that they _always _order a lot of food, or that they _do not_ have a rat problem. Quinn seriously has no idea why, but there really is something amazing about it.

Quinn thinks one reason that she might be so in love with a four bedroom (and _one_ bathroom, which she admits is the only step down from her last living situation) house is because Quinn has her own room, a luxury she has not been blessed with in a long time, despite her praying! (She had to share a room at Finns – EW!)

Another reason why she likes it here so much is probably because the truth is out. When Quinn was staying at Finns, she constantly felt guilty for what she was doing to him – and even worse – his poor mother. Now even though she feels a little bad for putting them out, Quinn knows that staying at the Puckermans is the way it should be. And now that she has been staying her a _whole week_, Quinn can honestly say that this feels like home (or better!)

"Hey" Puck says, interrupting her thoughts "the bus is coming in like five minutes, are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah" Quinn says as she tries to get up, and Puck walks over to help her (he's such a gentleman, she thinks) "Thanks."

"Well… yeah. Oh and my mom is working tonight, and we're ordering out. So do you want Chinese, Mexican, or pizza?"

At this Quinn had to pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I'm craving a pizza, covered in the sauce they have on sweet and sour chicken, and topped off with the stuff they put inside tacos."

Now at this Puck had to pause.

"Um… why don't we wait and see how you're feeling tonight."

-

I know, it sucks. Sorry :(


End file.
